The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore
by Pearl June
Summary: Trowa and Quatre reflect on their broken relationship, and the choices that they must make regarding themselves, their happiness, and each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story was stuck in my head for the past few days. I was inspired by James Morrison's Pieces Don't Fit Anymore. **  
**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own GW :( I don't own the song title either.

**The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore**

"I'm in love with someone else."

"What?"

He had just stood there, feet rooted to the carpeted floor, staring at his brunette lover's back who was in turn staring out the window. He felt a throbbing pain pounding through his chest, his eyes stinging. He couldn't believe his ears. Had he heard correctly?

"I said I'm in love with someone else." His lover had finally turned to face him, but the brunette found himself not being able to look at the other fully in the eye.

"I heard you," he snapped. Letting out an irritated sigh, he lifted a hand to run through his blond locks. "Is it Alex?"

"How'd you... yes. I will be leaving the colony with him tonight. I packed what I needed."

The blond stared sadly at the man in front of him and opened his mouth, but couldn't find any words to say. He was too heartbroken to speak. What could he say? What could he say to the man he was supposed to marry in less than an hour? His heart was slowly breaking into pieces while fighting back the tears that threatened to pour any second. He wanted to be angry with him, to hug him, hit him, kiss him, to just run away from this bloody room. Instead, he closed his eyes and let out another sigh. "I see," he finally let out.

"I'm sorry, Quatre," the brunette started.

"Trowa, don't."

"I'm sorry for telling you this now," Trowa continued as if he hadn't heard the other. "but I can't do this... us.. anymore. You and I both know that. I don't know how... why we ever let it continue."

"That's easy, I love you," the blond whispered.

The brunette finally looked at those blue eyes he once fell in love with long ago and grimaced slightly. He needed to do this. He couldn't drag on their broken relationship any longer. He and Quatre had fallen in love long ago, but their careers had driven a wedge of distance between the two. Their relationship had unknowingly fallen into a routine, arguments, and business trips. He hadn't realized that their love and passion for each other had faded away until he met Alex. As soon as he saw Alex in the Preventer's headquarters, he was instantly attracted to the other man. He was funny, sexy, outspoken, and didn't have much responsibilities, unlike Quatre. One meeting with the dark haired man led to another, and he found himself kissing the other in his office. His guilt had eventually weighed his decision into accepting Quatre's proposal.

After Quatre's proposal, he had honestly tried to give the relationship his all. But there was no use in trying, the pieces of their relationship didn't fit anymore. He began to see more of Alex and had fallen in love with his carefree nature. This time, he hadn't felt so guilty about kissing the other man.

"Quatre, I still care for you. But I just.. don't love you that way anymore. We both know that our relationship isn't working anymore. We rarely see each other, for God's sake, what with our jobs requiring us to travel often. It's not fair to me, nor you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner."

"Yeah.. I'm sorry that it took you to fall in love with someone else to realize that." He tore his eyes from the other and looked determinedly at the floor. He will not cry. He knew this was coming. He saw it coming miles away, but chose to ignore it. He believed that if he feigned ignorance, everything would be okay. That Trowa would forget about the other man and come back to him.

Yes, he knew about Alex. He had found out about the other man accidentally when he visited the Preventer's headquarters. He had come home early from a business trip and wanted to spend time with the brunette for their third year anniversary. He reserved a table for two at a nearby restaurant, and decided to pick up his lover at his office hoping to surprise Trowa. Instead, he was the one caught in a surprise, and not a great one at that. There in the office he had found Trowa pinning another man against the wall. It had hurt him to watch his lover touching and rubbing up against someone else so passionately. Trowa had never been that way with him for months now. It seemed as if Trowa had avoided being intimate with him.

After registering the scene he had almost interrupted, he quickly walked out of the building into his car. He admitted that he knew the spark and chemistry was dying in his and Trowa's relationship, but he was trying to save what was left of it despite the responsibilities he had that his deceased father roughly forced into his hands. He loved Trowa so much he would do anything for him. At that moment, he questioned whether Trowa loved him as well. If he had asked himself this very same question a few years back, he wouldn't hesitate to say that Trowa indeed loved him. But now, he didn't know the answer to that, and it scared him.

That very same night, he had proposed to Trowa. He convinced himself to believe that if Trowa said yes, he still loved him and wanted to be with him. If not, then he would accept that he and Trowa really were over. Trowa surprisingly said yes. Quatre had pushed the doubt in the back of his mind and felt elated. Now, standing before the man he loved, the doubt finally reared its ugly head and forced him to face reality.

"Quatre, please understand.." the brunette said softly, breaking the blond's reverie.

_"Understand what? That you don't love me anymore? You're leaving the wedding that we're supposed to be in less than an hour because you're in love with someone else, and you expect me to understand that?" _He thought bitterly.

"Say something," the brunette took a step forward and placed a hand on the blond's shoulder.

Quatre lifted his gaze toward the brunette's green eyes. He felt his eyes brimming with tears once again. He couldn't fight Fate anymore. If they weren't meant to be, then it was best that he let Trowa go. He should have seen the signs long ago, long before Alex, that Trowa was falling out of love with him, yet he wanted to be selfish and keep Trowa. However much he loved the other man, he needed to do what made Trowa happy. And that was to be with Alex. He'd rather see Trowa happy with someone else than trap him in a miserable, dying relationship.

Raising his hands to rest on Trowa's chest, Quatre lifted himself and placed his lips on the brunette's mouth. The brunette hesitantly responded and moved his mouth against the blond's. It had been too long since they kissed like this. It was simple and meaningful. It wasn't like the kisses in the past year, where everything felt forced. It didn't take long before Quatre broke away and gave Trowa a small, sad smile.

"I hope he makes you happy," he choked out in a whisper.

"He does.." the brunette nodded before looking down at the blond's face. He looked exhausted and defeated. Quatre was unusually calm and the relationship that both men had trapped themselves in was coming to an end. So why was he getting that gnawing feeling in his gut? Shouldn't he be feeling relieved that they were breaking it off cleanly? The brunette turned back to face the window. This wasn't feeling right.

"Well, you better get going. The wedding is going to start soon, and I rather you be gone before the chaos starts. I'll take care of everything," the blond said as he made his way towards the door.

"Goodbye, Quatre. And.. thanks for understanding," the brunette said quietly before turning to face the door. Quatre was nowhere to be found, he had already gone. He felt his throat tighten. He couldn't take his words back. He couldn't regret this. Not now, not ever. It didn't matter, it was time to part ways. He just had to move on. Lifting his right hand to his left, he touched the gold band that hugged his ring finger close, and twisted it off. Placing it on the windowsill, he left the room, left the colony, and left the one who loved him more than the brunette knew.

**A/N: I don't know if I should keep this as a one-shot, or keep it going. Please let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So, based on the encouraging feedback, I've decided to keep it up. Thank you to my reviewers who took the time to read this :) I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GW :(

**Chapter 01: What Hurts The Most  
**

Hearing a quiet knock on his door, Quatre slowly opened his eyes and gazed at the door warily. The room was dark. Quatre had drawn all of the curtains close, intending to block out all of the sunshine and the world, wanting to wallow in his own misery. Alone.

"Quatre?"

Ah, Heero. He honestly did not want to be disturbed at the moment, and he certainly did not want pity from his best friend. All he wanted to do was hide under his sheets and sleep.

"I'm coming in, whether you like it or not." True to his word, Heero hastily opened the door and paused in his tracks. He looked around briefly at the dark room before his gaze landed on body huddled up on the bed. Underneath the dark blue comforters, Quatre was curled up on his side facing the door. "It's almost one o'clock." Heero stated. "Have you eaten?"

Quatre let out a small groan and shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

Not bothering to close the door, Heero quietly made his way to the big bed and sat on the edge. "Quatre, it's been a few days, you need to eat something," he sighed.

Indeed, it had almost been three days since that blasted wedding. He didn't want to think about it, and yet, there he was sulking because of it. He had cooped himself up in his bedroom, not having seen much of his friends since that day. They had dropped by to check up on him, but didn't stay long to give the blond his much needed space.

"Are you ready to tell me what really happened? I'm still in the dark here, literally," Heero said, trying to keep his tone light despite the despair that his blond friend must be going through. All Quatre had told him was that he and Trowa had broken up. The blond didn't give him a reason why, just said he'd talk about it when he was ready to.

_Where do I even start?_ Quatre asked himself mentally. After leaving Trowa's waiting room that day, he ran into Duo in the hallway, who joked that it was bad luck to see the "bride" before the wedding. Chuckling bitterly at the thought, Duo couldn't have been more right. He had tried to mask his hurt with a small smile, and quietly told Duo that the wedding was off. If he wasn't so heartbroken at that moment, he would have laughed at the baffled expression on Duo's face. He clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder and stalked away toward the garden area at one of his family's many estates. He and Trowa decided to hold their wedding there, both wishing to have a small, intimate ceremony with just close friends and family.

It wasn't long before Duo got over his shock and caught up with his friend. Duo had asked why, and wanted to know what had happened in the room. Quatre merely shrugged at his friend and told him that it must be just his "bad luck".

Before Duo could get any more questions in, Heero and Wufei showed up to announce that it was time to make their entrance. Quatre waved his hand in the air, and told them casually that there wasn't going to be any wedding. His two friends had protested, like Duo, demanding the reason why it was being called off, asking where Trowa was. He gave them a stern look before politely asking them to tell the staff to clear everything away. Wanting to avoid any more questions, he quickly tried to make his way towards the eager crowd outside before Heero caught Quatre's arm. Quatre glanced at his friend in confusion, but the other man simply told the blond not to worry and that they would take care of the guests. Quatre just nodded appreciatively. Even though he told Trowa that he would take care of everything, he honestly didn't want to deal with it. He didn't want to tell his friends and family that his relationship failed miserably, nor the fact that his fiance left him for someone much better. He just couldn't bear to see their pity, let alone hear their sympathies.

He recalled driving to his and Trowa's house. As soon as he was out of the car, he bolted through the doors and broke into a run toward their bedroom. He was hoping that Trowa would be waiting there, to tell the blond that he had changed his mind, that he was making a big mistake. But the brunette wasn't there, no sign of him. Staggering towards the bed, he kicked his shoes off ungraciously, and shrugged his jacket off, tossing it carelessly on the floor before landing on the bed on his back. He had stared at the ceiling until the tears he felt swelling up in his eyes spilled over, sliding down the sides of his face.

Choking back a sob at the memory, Quatre buried his face deeper into the pillow.

"Quatre?" Heero said patiently. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything right now."

Feeling Heero shift on the bed, he looked up to find that Heero had joined him on the bed, gazing at the ceiling casually. Quatre thanked his best friend mentally for not forcing him to talk... yet. He didn't have the heart to talk to Heero at the moment. Usually his stern friend was adamant about not letting the blond mope around whenever he and Trowa got into fights, pushing the blond to work things out with his partner. However, this time around was different. Much more different.

"Y'know, Quat, if you wanted to break off your wedding for my boyfriend, you should've just said so. I could share."

Quatre pulled away from his thoughts at the sudden interruption and looked up to find Duo grinning at the doorway. He rolled his eyes half-heartedly at his other friend. "I'm not much into threesomes, nor am I a homewrecker," he snapped angrily.

Heero quickly turned to face Quatre in confusion. Duo gaped at Quatre slightly before settling himself on the other side of Quatre on the big bed. "So, what's this really about?" Duo asked quietly.

Quatre sighed to himself. There's no use hiding or running from his friends. They deserved to know what was going on after all the trouble they went for him to get everything cleared up at the estate.

"Trowa felt that we weren't compatible anymore-"

"That's ridiculous," Duo scoffed, cutting Quatre off. "You and Trowa are perfect for each other!"

"Duo, let him finish." Heero said, sending his boyfriend a look.

"..and he said he had fallen in love with someone else." Quatre finished lamely. He winced at the thought of Trowa being with someone else other than him. It still hurt.

"What!" Duo shouted in surprise. "With who? Do you know him? How could that happen? I always thought Trowa was madly in love with you."

Quatre threw the comforters off him and sat up, leaning against the bed's headboard slightly. "It's some guy named Alex," he started, folding his hands on his lap.

"Wait, Alex... Trowa's partner, Alex?" Heero questioned. Quatre nodded. Heero shook his head in disbelief. Trowa had introduced Alex to Quatre once. Quatre was surprised to find that Trowa's new partner at the headquarters was the same man he caught his lover kissing.

"Homewrecker.." Duo mumbled under his breath before hearing Heero shush him.

"I saw them kissing in Trowa's office months ago. I guess you could say it was inevitable. Trowa and I had been falling apart for the past year, maybe even longer than that. We'd both gotten so busy that we rarely saw each other anymore. When we did see each other, all we got out of it were fights. My family and WEI had been expecting more and more from me. I, in turn, expected Trowa to always be there for me, to understand the nature of my job. But, Trowa needed someone to be there for him, too, and I wasn't at home enough to be that person. I guess I can't blame him for seeking... love.. elsewhere."

"Quatre, don't you dare think about taking the blame for Barton's infidelity." Heero said firmly. "Even if you say your relationship wasn't working out, it wasn't right for him to string someone else along while he was still in a relationship with you."

"And, you caught them months ago? Was it before or after you proposed to him?" Duo asked next.

"I proposed that day I caught them." Quatre said as he bowed his head in embarrassment.

"What, why? What were you thinking proposing to him, knowing he was cheating on you? Did you even confront Trowa about it?" Heero pressed frustratedly. He needed to remind himself to deck Trowa if he ever saw him.

Quatre shook his head. "No, I didn't confront him about it. I just... I don't know why I proposed. I was being selfish. I wanted him to myself. Is that so wrong?" Quatre asked Heero desparately. He was on the verge of tears again as he searched his friend's face for reassurance.

"Quatre, he was leading you on. The bastard had the nerve to wait to tell you until your wedding day.." Duo muttered angrily.

"Duo, don't call him that." Quatre turned to look at Duo with a pained expression.

"Why not! Don't defend him, Quat. He deserves to be called a bastard."

"He's still your friend, Duo." Quatre said firmly. True, Duo was Trowa's best friend, just as Heero was to Quatre, and vice versa. But this was the first time the braided man heard about this. He didn't know that his green-eyed friend was having an affair. He knew about Trowa's frustrations over Quatre's frequent absences, but he didn't think anything else of it. He also didn't think Trowa had the balls to pursue someone else while he was still with the blond.

"Where is Trowa anyway? I tried to call his cell after the whole fiasco at the estate. None of us have been able to reach him." Heero interrupted.

"Yeah, where is he? I want to give him a piece of my mind," Duo huffed, crossing his arms.

Quatre stared at Duo hesitantly before dropping his gaze to his hands. "Um, he left the colony with Alex. I don't know where they went to." Right, he had almost forgot about that part. Now all he wanted to do was finish this damned conversation and hide under the comforters again.

Duo sighed defeatedly and rubbed his face. This whole situation was mind boggling. He exchanged a quick glance with his quiet boyfriend before placing his arm around Quatre's slumped shoulders. "I'm sorry, Quat," he said sincerely. Quatre shook his head slightly. "Listen, why don't I prepare you a small snack, and we'll leave you alone to go back to sleep for the rest of the day. Sound good?"

Quatre nodded and quietly mumbled "sure". Duo unwound his arms off Quatre's shoulders, quickly getting off the bed before pausing at the doorway to look at the two men on the bed. "Do you want me to leave my teddy bear of a boyfriend with you? I promise he won't try anything so you don't have to worry about being a homewrecker," Duo grinned. Heero rolled his eyes at Duo and playfully stuck his tongue at him. Duo stuck his tongue back at his own boyfriend childishly.

Watching the lovers before him, Quatre slowly chuckled before falling into a fit of giggles. Duo merely shrugged, mumbling something about "crazy blonds" as he turned to leave the room.

"Well, I'm glad that amused you," Heero said warily. "Feeling better?"

Quatre nodded a bit more enthusiastically and grinned at his best friend. "Yes, a little bit. Thanks, Heero. With you and Duo around, I think I'll be okay."

"Good."

"And, Heero? I'm sorry for not confiding in you about Trowa and Alex. I just wanted to make a decision for myself, without anyone else's opinion influencing it. I hope you understand." Quatre explained apologetically.

"I understand," Heero said quietly. "But, you know I'm here if you ever need anything, right?"

Quatre nodded.

"So, did you really want me as your teddy bear for the rest of the day? Because I'm okay with that. It's part of the 'ever-need-anything' plan," Heero said with a hint of amusement.

Quatre grabbed a pillow next to him and hit his friend across the face with it. "Leave me alone already, you big lug."

"Teddy bear. I'm a teddy bear," Heero said seriously as he stood up and stalked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Quatre shook his head at the closed door. He stretched his arm out toward the small table next to his bed for a controller. Pressing at one of the buttons with a click, the curtains and blinds opened automatically revealing a beautiful sight of artificial sunshine through his large windows. He rested his head against the headboard again and smiled to himself as he looked out the window. Maybe he will be alright after all.

**A/N: So, how was it? I know Heero was a little bit OOC, but in my head, he's a little bit of a joker when he's all chilled out, and has Duo for a boyfriend XD. Let me know what you think. *points to the review button* please and thank you! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you to my reviewers again for giving me encouragement and feedback :) It's greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own GW :(**  
**

**Warnings:** Swearing..? A little OOC.

**Chapter 02: Incomplete  
**

Peeking over his newspaper, Trowa watched his lover nod in rhythm to the music blasting in his ears as he entered the kitchen. The tall man was clothed in a plain t-shirt, shorts, and running shoes. His short, dark brown hair was ruffled, obvious that he didn't bother to brush it when he got up. He took off one of his earphones before announcing to Trowa that he was heading out for his morning run soon. Green eyes suddenly fell upon the other man's wrist as he pulled out a mug out of the cupboard.

"Is that a new watch?" Trowa questioned as he lowered the paper to the table in front of him. "What happened to the one I gave you?"

Alex glanced over his shoulder and gave a small shrug as he poured coffee into his cup. "Lost it, I suppose. No big deal."

Trowa's brows furrowed as he frowned at the man in front of him. He had spent a lot of time and money picking out the perfect watch for his lover. He even had his lover's name engraved on it. Alex loved it so much when Trowa presented it to him, promising not to lose it, and that he'd always think of Trowa whenever he looked at the time. Trowa had considered it to be significant, the marking of the beginning of his relationship with Alex. He suddenly thought of Quatre, and the fact that the blond would have gone to great lengths to recover the missing item. Not that he would lose it in the first place. He groaned and slapped himself mentally for thinking of his ex-lover.

"You okay? I'll find it, if you really want me to," Alex offered noncommittally as he leaned against the counter. "But like I said, it's no big deal. It's only a watch. I got a new one, see?" Alex lifted his wrist and made a show of the new watch.

"You're missing the point," Trowa chided, lifting the newspaper back up to cover his expression. He honestly didn't want to make a big deal, but he was more than disappointed that Alex was careless about something he considered important. Thinking about his ex-lover didn't help much with his hurt either.

"Aw, don't be like that, Trowa. We can go buy another one together. You know how much I love watches anyway," Alex said soothingly as he made his way behind Trowa's chair. He wrapped his tanned, lean arms around Trowa's shoulders, kissing the other on the neck before letting go.

Trowa ignored the other man, refusing to drop the matter so easily.

"Fine, I'll just get going, then." Alex put his earphones back on, and exited the kitchen.

Trowa lowered the newspaper again, listening to Alex slamming the front door shut. He raised his hands to his face and rubbed at it roughly before letting out a frustrated sigh. It had just been a few months since he and Alex ran away to Earth together. In the beginning, they were giddy and couldn't keep their hands off of each other, even fucking each other's brains out until they couldn't walk. But it was just that. Fucking. He wanted their relationship to mean something more than just fucking. At first he gave Alex the benefit of the doubt, thinking that the other man probably needed time to adjust, but Alex wasn't showing any signs of being serious about their relationship soon. The fact that Alex didn't care to look for the watch, and replaced it without a thought unnerved him.

Trowa once told the other he loved him, but Alex merely kissed him and laughed. Quatre wouldn't have laughed at him for professing his love, he would have reciprocated instead. Catching his line of thought, Trowa scratched at his head frustratedly. Every time something was off with his relationship with Alex, he would start thinking about Quatre. He tended to compare Alex to the blond without meaning to.

_Quatre.._, he thought to himself. His hand flew to his lips and thought about the lingering kiss the blond had given him before disappearing. It was simple, yet it made him feel hundreds of emotions rushing through his body. He felt resentment, sorrow, confusion. Most of all, he felt the love that Quatre had tried to convey through the kiss. Trowa then felt guilty for betraying and leaving Quatre on their wedding day. But things have already been said and done, and couldn't take them back even if he wanted to. He was with Alex now, and he should be focusing on him rather than his former lover.

He needed to talk to Duo badly. Before he could stand up to grab the vid-phone, he cursed himself mentally. Trowa had forgotten that Duo didn't know where he was, let alone know about him and Alex. He was so wrapped up in his own little world after he left the colony that he forgot to contact Duo, or anyone else for that matter. A surge of guilt ran through his body. He might as well call now despite the verbal abuse he's expecting to receive, and probably deserved. He really missed his friends.

He grabbed the vid-phone from the counter and sat back down at the table. Hoping that his friend was home, he dialed Duo's number, and waited anxiously as the line began to ring. Seeing the familiar face come in to view, Trowa watched as Duo's eyes widen in surprise before narrowing into a glare.

"Hey," Trowa said weakly.

"Hey yourself, asshole," Duo said coolly. He could see Duo crossing his arms with a huff.

"Okay, I deserved that." Trowa slouched as he braced himself for whatever Duo was going to verbally throw at him next.

"Yeah, and you're also a bastard, a jerk, and a cheater to boot," Duo continued icily.

"Fine, I also deserved that," Trowa started before catching the last phrase. "So, Quatre told you then, huh?"

"How could you do that to him, Tro!" Duo shouted. "He knew you were cheating, and he still wanted to marry you! Why didn't you tell me you were seeing Alex? And you just disappeared without saying anything to us. I didn't hear a word from you for almost five months! I thought we were friends!" Duo babbled frantically.

Trowa hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry for not saying anything, Duo." He heard Duo scoff in disbelief before he continued. "Really, I am. I just.. I don't know what the hell I was thinking! Quatre and I.. we just weren't working anymore. I was frustrated at the fact that we rarely saw each other. And then when I saw Alex for the first time, something in me just snapped. I didn't ask to fall in love someone else, I just did. At least I think so anyway," Trowa ended, whispering the last bit more to himself. "I didn't even know Quatre knew until I told him I was in love with Alex."

"Why didn't you tell me all of this before? I thought you and Quat loved each other. I knew that you two were having a hard time, but I didn't know it was that bad enough for you to go and sleep with someone else. You should have been honest with Quat about you and Alex. It was cruel of you to wait until your wedding day to break up with him," Duo chided as he continued. Trowa watched Duo's face contort into a frown. He could tell that his friend was really hurt that he hadn't been confiding in his friend about his problems.

"You are still my friend, Duo. I can't tell you enough how sorry I am," said Trowa sincerely. "And I do care for Quatre, that's why I thought I could go on with the wedding. But caring for him just wasn't enough. We haven't been happy for a long time. I had to end it, not just for me, but for him as well. I could tell he wasn't happy. So, I did what I had to do, even though I was wrong for starting a relationship with someone else behind his back, and for not telling him sooner," Trowa looked back at the vid-phone, hoping that his friend would understand how sorry he was for everything.

"He probably wasn't happy knowing you were seeing someone else. I don't know how he could have kept quiet all those months. Quat must have really loved you if he didn't confront you. I would have gone ballistic on your ass," Duo responded.

"Then I don't deserve him, and he deserves someone better," Trowa replied warily.

"You are one selfish son-of-a-bitch, y'know that, Tro?" Duo scolded, shaking his head. "You have someone like Quat, and you're just willing to let him go."

Trowa winced. He refused to admit that what he was doing was a mistake. Trowa closed his eyes and rubbed at his temples. Doubt and regret was starting to grow at the back of his mind, and he didn't like it.

"What's done is done, Duo. Quatre and I are over, so just drop it, okay? I'll always care for him, but I have someone new in my life whether you like it or not," Trowa said defiantly.

Duo stared at Trowa for a second and shook his head in defeat. "Fine, I'll drop it. Where the hell are you anyway?"

"I moved to North America on Earth."

"You've come to join us Earthlings, have you?" Duo smiled at the thought of having his friend closer than he'd expected. "Oh, and I'd watch out for Heero if I were you. He's a bit protective of Quat, that one," Duo warned him as he grinned.

"Err, right, you guys live on Earth, too." Trowa felt the corner of his mouth twitch at the thought of getting decked by Heero. "So, do you forgive me then?"

Duo nodded. "Sure man, that's all water under the bridge. Just don't pull some other shit like that again. Otherwise, I'll really have to come find you, and throttle you myself."

Trowa smirked at Duo's half-hearted threat. "How's everyone else doing?"

Duo waved his hand airily. "Ah, same old. Heero decided to attend graduate school. I believe 'Fei is still working for the Preventer's. And knowing Quat, he's probably working himself to death back on L4."

"Quatre moved back to L4?" Trowa asked hesitantly.

"Yeah.. he sold his house a few weeks after you disappeared," Duo said cautiously. "He stored some stuff at another estate, and sold everything else."

The thought of Quatre selling their quaint and homey house hit a nerve. Trowa was more than willing to admit that it bothered him a bit. He had loved that house despite their circumstances. It held so many fond memories. Even though they'd broken up, selling the house felt like selling their memories. It also made their break-up more real and final.

"He didn't want any reminders," Duo said softly, knowing fully what Trowa was thinking. "You have to understand that he needed to move on, and living there wasn't helping. He would try to get back on his feet, but whenever he saw pictures of the two of you, he would just break down. You can't expect him to live there, and be reminded of you or the life you both once shared, can you? I know I wouldn't be able to live like that." Duo looked at his friend sympathetically.

"He didn't need to sell it, he could have just moved out. He had other homes," Trowa said curtly.

"Trowa..." Duo started.

"No, you're right," Trowa said dejectedly after a few moments. "He had every right to sell the house. I want him to move on, too."

"I'm sorry, Tro," Duo said sincerely. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Not your fault, I asked about it. It's no use sulking over it. We're broken up."

Duo nodded understandingly before lifting his wrist to check the time. "Listen, I'd love to keep chatting with you, but I've got to run. How 'bout we continue this when I get back?" Duo asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure. You have caller I.D. right?"

"Yep!" Duo gave Trowa a thumbs up . "It's good to hear from you, man."

Trowa smiled slightly. "Me too. I'm sorry, again."

"Nah, just repay me by telling me everything later," Duo grinned slyly, giving Trowa a small wave before hanging up.

Not long after returning the vid-phone back on the counter, Trowa heard the front door open. Knowing that it was just Alex coming back from his run, he lifted the newspaper once again and pretended to read. Alex came in through the kitchen to greet him, but he hadn't heard any of it. All he could think of was the home that he and Quatre had bought together, and how he'd jokingly carried Quatre through the door.

**A/N: Honestly, I'm not so satisfied with this chapter. It was very difficult for me to write. There were so much ideas in my head, I didn't know which way to turn. It was easier for me to write the perspective of someone who's heartbroken, than the heart breaker himself. It also doesn't help that I don't have a beta to look it over, lol. But, I hope that I did a good enough job of it. Let me know what you think! *points at button* And if you haven't caught on, I need a beta badly. If you're willing to bear with me, drop me a message! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GW :(**  
**

**Chapter 03: Can We Still Be Friends?  
**

Waving his doting secretary aside, Quatre entered his office and slammed the door behind him. He quickly made his way to his desk, throwing his briefcase and jacket none too gently on the table. He looked down at his shirt and grumbled at the sight of fresh coffee stain. Lifting his hands to rest on his hips, he glared at no one in particular, thinking of the idiot who bumped into him earlier. The guy apologized profusely, but having been short-tempered as of late, he merely brushed him aside and stormed off. Too bad he didn't get a good look at the guy. He'd fire his ass as soon as possible if he could help it.

Fortunately, his secretary caught sight of the stain and reminded Quatre that she stored extra dress shirts in the closet that was built in his rather large office. He would have forgotten that fact if he hadn't been so busy thinking about strangling a certain clumsy moron. He checked his watch and realized that Rashid was arriving soon to introduce him to his new personal bodyguard.

Letting out a sigh, he walked to his closet as he took his shirt off. He threw the ruined clothing inside the closet before pulling out a clean dress shirt from a hanger. Quatre was about to button his newly acquired shirt when his office phone rang. He could hear his secretary announcing that a "Mr. Barton" was waiting on one of the lines. He froze in his spot and stared at the phone as if it had come alive. His secretary's voice came on again, and asked if she should tell "Mr. Barton" to call again later.

Quatre suddenly snapped out of his reverie and half-ran to his desk. He pushed at a button on the phone and said, "No, I'll take it. Direct him to my vid-phone." He heard a "yes, Mr. Winner" before he pressed another button. A familiar face appeared on the tiny box sitting in front of him.

"Hello, Trowa," Quatre greeted breathlessly, feeling unprepared by the sudden phone call. "Uh.. how are you?"

"Hello, Quatre," the brunette returned as he took in the sight of Quatre. His former lover suddenly hesitated for a second, gawking at a spot somewhere under the blond's chin. "Was I... interrupting something?"

Quatre cocked his head a little to the side in confusion. "What?" Trowa lifted his gaze to the blond's eyes, then back to his chest. Quatre followed the other's gaze, and looked down at his own chest. Oh. Right. He'd forgotten to button the rest of shirt, and his hair probably looked disheveled when he took his previous shirt off. Did Trowa think he was with another guy? "Uh... no. Just having a rough morning," he said, raising his hands to his chest self-consciously.

"Oh," said Trowa.

Quatre heard the brunette let out what seemed like a small sigh of relief as he buttoned his shirt. "What can I do for you? It's strange that you would call so early," he asked politely.

"Yes, I was hoping to talk to you," Trowa answered a little quickly. "I didn't know when it was a good time to call. But I remembered that I used to call you around this time because it was the least busy for you since you usually arrive at this hour. So, if you're not busy, I was hoping you'd give me a little bit of your time..." he trailed off stiffly.

Quatre frowned slightly at the screen. Of course, he remembered all too well how Trowa used to call him to wish him a good morning before the blond officially started work for the day. However, after they moved in together, the good morning calls had become less frequent, and eventually stopped. How the brunette still remembered that tidbit and why he bothered mentioning it, he didn't know. As a matter of fact, it downright confused him. "I have a few minutes. What did you want to talk about?" he asked curtly. He honestly didn't want to drag this conversation on.

"I received Duo's invitation to his Christmas gathering," Trowa blurted out.

Quatre cursed mentally for his luck. Not only was he having this awkward conversation with Trowa, he was going to have to see his former fiancé at Duo's party, where he was hoping to have a relaxing time. Part of him was glad to see Trowa albeit over the phone; he missed the other man a lot. The brunette was also just as handsome as the last time he'd seen him. Which was on his wedding day, and that was just the problem. Quatre's heart still ached by what Trowa had done, and he wasn't sure if seeing the brunette so soon was a good idea.

"I just called to ask if it would be alright if I came," Trowa continued.

"You don't need to ask me for my permission. I have no right to tell you what you can and cannot do, Trowa," Quatre stated. "As far as I'm concerned, Duo and the others are still your friends. I can't hold you back from seeing them just because I'm there."

"I know," Trowa replied. Quatre saw the other man slouch, losing his confidence a little bit. "I wanted to make sure that there were no hard feelings between us. I mean... we're still friends, right?" Trowa asked reluctantly.

"Um," Quatre glanced sideways to find his words. "Sure. I suppose there's no reason why we shouldn't remain friends."

"Exactly," Trowa agreed. "I'm... glad we got that cleared up."

"Right," Quatre nodded slowly, unsure of himself.

Not long after, the two men looked anywhere and everywhere around except at each other, hoping that the other would break the silence that had taken over their conversation. While Quatre fidgeted, Trowa raised a hand to rub the back of his neck lightly, not quite knowing what to do or say.

"So, what-"

"So, I heard-"

"Oh, sorry, go ahead," Quatre apologized as he motioned for Trowa to continue.

"Uh, Duo mentioned you sold our- I mean, the house," Trowa corrected himself. He mentally kicked himself for the little slip.

Quatre looked up at the screen through his bangs. He shifted in his chair uncomfortably at the choice of topic. "Yeah... I had some of your things stored in L3 just in case you ever wanted them back. I could have them sent over to you if you want," the blond offered.

"You don't have to. You're busy enough as it is," Trowa said. "I don't need them-"

"Don't be silly. I'm never too busy for you," Quatre interjected shortly, with a wave of his hand. Trowa slowly raised his eyebrow at Quatre's statement. The blond gaped in shock at the man on the other side of the screen as his choice of words sunk in. Wasn't that one of the reasons why they broke up in the first place? How awkward. "Uh, I mean... it won't be a problem," Quatre muttered embarrassedly.

Before Trowa could voice his reply, a loud knock echoed through the room. Quatre glanced quickly at the door before he turned his attention back to the screen. He mentally thanked whoever it was behind the door for their proper timing. "Sorry, that must be Rashid. If you just leave your current address with my secretary, I'll have your things sent to you by the end of this week," he said swiftly.

"Sure," Trowa nodded. "I guess I'll see you at Duo's."

Quatre returned the nod, giving Trowa a fleeting smile before he connected the brunette back to his secretary. "Come in," he said loudly towards the door as he shrugged on his jacket.

Rashid entered the office with another man in tow, stepping to the side as he gestured for his companion to enter. Propping his collar briskly, Quatre looked up to greet Rashid, only to find himself staring at a very attractive face. The unfamiliar man's short, jet black hair was neatly combed with a few strands of hair falling slightly over his forehead. His face was chiseled to near perfection; he had high cheekbones, a pointed nose, and a strong jaw.

Before Quatre could stare any longer, Rashid let out a small cough. Quatre snapped out of his musings, shifting his gaze in embarrassment toward his friend.

Rashid simply shook his head and chuckled. "Master Quatre, I would like to introduce you to Noah, your new bodyguard." The blond slowly turned his gaze toward the other man once again. He found deep hazel eyes regarding him thoughtfully.

"So, you managed to get rid of the coffee stain after all," said the man called Noah as he smirked sheepishly.

Quatre felt his face fall as realization dawned on him. Oh, the clumsy idiot.

**A/N: This chapter is a little bit shorter than the others, but I had fun writing it :) Thank you so much to my betas, _Ari_ & _Silent Epiphany_, for putting up with me! And, of course, thank you to my reviewers. I also want to thank _FanFictionFiend_ for creating a lovely AMV of Trowa/Quatre for my story :) If you all want to check it out, it's on youtube under the title of "The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore".  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own GW.. unfortunately :(**

**

* * *

**

He'd done it. He'd finally called and talked to Quatre after picking up the phone only to hang up a second later for the tenth time that day.

Trowa was a little more than happy when he received an invitation to Duo's annual Christmas gathering. After abandoning his friend with only months of silence, he honestly didn't think Duo would ever forgive him. His excitement was short lived when he immediately concluded that Quatre would also be there. Even though Quatre didn't curse or yell when he'd broken up with him, he didn't know if the blond still wanted to be friends, let alone see him. No matter the situation, Trowa couldn't bear to lose the blond as a friend. So, he had decided to give Quatre a call to clear the air.

And what an awkward conversation it was. Trowa was startled to find Quatre looking a little frazzled with the buttons on his shirt undone. For a brief second, he felt angry that the blond had moved on so fast, and had the nerve to be doing whatever he was doing in his office. Fortunately, Quatre explained that _that_ wasn't the case. He berated himself for feeling jealous, how he could even remotely think Quatre would be doing _things_ in his office so early in the morning? And even so, what Quatre did in his private time wasn't any of his business. Not anymore.

And then there was Quatre's little slip. Their conversation was cut short by Rashid's arrival before Trowa could reply. But what _could_ he have said to that? Truthfully, he felt a little hope. For countless months, he longed to hear those words from Quatre, especially when he'd thought that the blond prioritized his job over him. And to hear those words now, did it mean that Quatre still loved him? Did he still want Trowa back even after what he'd put the blond through? The fleeting hope was soon squashed as Alex came in to mind. He had a lover, but why the hell was he thinking about getting back with Quatre anyway?

All too sudden, Trowa felt a familiar mouth on his own as a moist tongue slid against his bottom lip teasingly. He pulled back slightly to face his grinning lover. Alex knelt in front of the brunette, who continued to occupy the sofa.

"A kiss for your thoughts?" Alex wiggled his eyebrow playfully.

"Just thinking," Trowa replied noncommittally.

"It must be a lot of thinking. I called out your name a few times." Alex placed his crossed arms on the brunette's lap, and rested his chin on them as he peered up at green irises. "You seem really out of it."

Trowa gazed back into Alex's gray eyes. As much as he missed Quatre, he honestly wanted to make things work with Alex. He had gone through so much trouble to be with him, and it would be a waste if he didn't try.

There were some things that he loved about being with Alex that he didn't often have with Quatre. First, he and Alex spent a lot of time together, which was nice for a change. There were no business trips, no working late, and no extended meetings. He was able to count on Alex to come home in time for dinner. It also felt refreshing to wake up in the morning with his lover still there beside him. Quatre had often left for work before he had the chance to even wish him a good morning. Second, he was able to go out with his lover without any crazy paparazzi stalking them. Without Quatre, he was considered ordinary, and he finally had that normal relationship he's always wanted. And third... what _was_ third?

Shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts, Trowa finally said, "Come with me to Duo's Christmas party."

"You're asking, or you're telling me?" Alex asked with a small laugh.

"You know what I mean." Trowa rolled his eyes at the other man.

"Won't Quatre be there?"

"Yes, but we're fine. I called him earlier," Trowa replied quickly.

Alex eyed the brunette for a moment then said, "Sure, I'll go. But you owe me."

"Owe you?" Trowa smirked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, and I know just how you can repay me." Without warning, Alex grabbed Trowa's collar and pulled him down, claiming the brunette's mouth in a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Stop staring at me," Quatre said simply as he focused on the papers he held in front of him. He didn't need to look up to see that his bodyguard had indeed been staring for the past hour. It wasn't even just that either, it had been the whole morning. He could feel his deep hazel eyes boring holes into his forehead.

It had been just the other day when Rashid assigned Noah as his new personal bodyguard. Quatre recalled being unpleasant with Noah after their introduction, what with still being irritated from the coffee incident earlier that day. However, Noah took his icy attitude graciously and apologized, and he had to give him credit for that. Since then, they rarely exchanged words with one another, except for the small banters that often occurred between them. The other man was slightly on the talkative side and had a knack for riling Quatre into arguments about the silliest things.

Today, however, Noah stayed quiet and opted to stare at him. Quatre did his best to ignore the staring, but it was starting to unnerve him. It _almost_ made him want the talkative side of his bodyguard back.

"I'm supposed to watch over you," Noah remarked.

Quatre sensed the humor in the other man's tone. He had to hold himself back from throwing a glare as he continued to read. "Not literally."

"I have nothing else to do."

"Couldn't you have brought a book to read, or something?"

"No," Noah said airily.

"Aren't you bored?"

"Yes, but since you won't talk to me..." he trailed off in a sing-song voice.

He felt a headache coming on. His bodyguard sure did know how to push his buttons. "Go take your lunch break," he replied.

"I'm not supposed to leave you."

Quatre sighed heavily. "I'm giving you permission to."

"Sorry, Mr. Winner, I'm to be with you at all times," he said matter-of-factly.

"Stop staring then," Quatre said dryly.

"Why? It's harmless."

"It's distracting."

"You don't seem distracted."

"You're distracting me now," Quatre snapped as he finally tore his eyes away from his paperwork and glowered at his bodyguard.

"Hey, I was quiet as a mouse before you demanded I stop staring," Noah shrugged, unfazed by Quatre's sudden irritable demeanor.

Quatre felt the corner of his eye twitch as he slowly examined Noah. The tall man had his arms crossed as he leaned casually against the far wall opposite of Quatre. He wore his usual black suit, but had obviously discarded his blazer somewhere in the office by the lack of one. His shirt sleeves were neatly rolled up to his elbows, and his tie was somewhat loosened. Quatre wanted to strangle him, but he just didn't have the heart to be mean to this man, especially when he looked so... _alluring_ just standing there.

"Now who's staring?" Noah cracked, interrupting the blond's train of thought.

Quatre narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't make me fire you," he threatened.

"Au contraire, Mr. Winner. I'm employed by Rashid," Noah replied with a smirk.

"And who do you think Rashid works for?" He questioned, daring the other man to say otherwise as he raised an eyebrow haughtily.

Noah raised his hands in mock surrender. "No need to threaten to fire me, Mr. Winner. I was just joking."

With a 'hmph', Quatre looked down at his abandoned papers. "You're so infuriating," he commented, trying to focus on whatever it was he was supposed to read. He hoped it wasn't too important. He was now hopelessly distracted by the man standing only a few feet away from him.

Quatre strained his ears expecting another smart remark from the other man, but he was instead met with silence. Wondering what Noah was up to, he looked up to find the other man smiling at him.

He frowned at him. "What are you smiling at?"

Noah waved his hand in the air casually. "Oh, nothing. You're just amusing, is all."

Quatre blinked at the unexpected reply. He then furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What could the other man find so amusing about him? He's been called many things, but never amusing.

Sensing the blond's confusion, Noah let out a small chuckle. "Pardon me for being so forward. You're just so easy to bait. You also have these cute, quirky expressions when you get angry."

"Cute?" Quatre asked as he scoffed. "I'm not cute."

"I said your expressions are cute," Noah teased.

"Same difference," Quatre muttered. "You don't think I'm cute?" he asked uncertainly.

Noah smiled widely at the blond. It took all of Quatre's will not to sigh in awe at the smile. His bodyguard was even more attractive when he smiled. "No. I think you're quite gorgeous."

Quatre's expression faltered at the compliment. He half-expected the response, but hearing it altogether was different. He didn't know whether he should be flattered, or uncomfortable that his bodyguard was coming on to him. Was Noah even gay?

"I have work to do," he said, wanting a change of topic desperately. If the other man was trying to flirt, he definitely did not want to fuel it any further. He barely knew the man. Sure, he was undeniably attracted to him, but he remained an arms' length. He absolutely did not want to cross any boundaries beyond their working relationship. A small part of him felt as if he would be betraying Trowa if he did.

Noah nodded in agreement. "Sure, boss."

Quatre gave him a fleeting look before shuffling through the stack of papers in front of him. He let out a frustrated sigh at the scattered papers. Great, He had lost track of time, albeit just a few minutes, and he was now behind on his reading. The blond cursed under his breath. There was just never enough time in a day.

"You know, you work too much," Quatre heard Noah say a few moments later. "You should take some time off once in a while," he suggested.

"Yeah? You're not the first to tell me that," he replied curtly.

"Then why don't you do it?"

Quatre looked up at him. "In case you haven't noticed, I have a company to run. It just doesn't run itself. The people on this colony rely on this company. If I wasn't here to run it then this company wouldn't be very useful, would it?"

The two men stared at each other from across the room. Unknown to Noah, Quatre was fuming. How many times had he heard that phrase before? He'd heard it countless times from his friends and family. He'd also argued with Trowa about it, and it eventually became the reason why they weren't together anymore. Of course he'd rather be doing something else, and not spend so much time working, but what could he do? Hundreds of people needed him to run a proper business, and he couldn't do that if he was constantly absent. Besides, he was already used to carrying the burden entirely on his own.

Noah uncrossed his arms and stalked over to Quatre's desk. The blond man eyed his bodyguard warily as he halted to a stop in front of the table, and sat on one of the chairs thereafter.

"I'll help you, then," he grinned.

Quatre blinked at him, trying to register what he'd just said. This was the first time anyone had ever offered to help. Was this man serious?

"I won't take 'no' for an answer. I have a degree in Business. Tell me what I can help with."

Without further ado, Quatre pushed a small stack of papers toward the other man. "Read those, and tell me if the proposals are reasonable."

The black haired man gave a quick nod before saying, "Aye, sir." He leaned back against the chair and began to read.

Quatre felt the corners of his mouth quirk upward into a small smile as he looked at his own stack of contracts. He had expected to go into another round of arguing, but was startled to hear the other man offer his help instead. His bodyguard could be on the annoying side, but he was full of surprises. He had a feeling he'll never be bored in the future.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I just started school, and whatnot. My updates won't be as quick as the other chapters, so please bear with me :) Anywho, this chapter wasn't really eventful. I may have gone OOC on Trowa and Quatre, but let me know what you think *points at button*. And, as always, thank you to my reviewers and betas :) **


End file.
